


Always enough (even if I lose you later)

by HybridMoon_6



Series: I want you to stay (hosie one shots) [1]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24174925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HybridMoon_6/pseuds/HybridMoon_6
Summary: After an argument with Josie, Hope is forced to think about her fears about the future she may or may not have with her girlfriend. Of course, she can’t stay mad at Josie for long. Hurt/Comfort one shot. Impending merge angst.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Series: I want you to stay (hosie one shots) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744861
Comments: 8
Kudos: 113





	Always enough (even if I lose you later)

Hope slammed the door. The rage burning in her veins seethed with guilt and betrayal. It wasn’t their first argument, but it was certainly their worst. She hadn’t been able to contain herself and said regrettable things that hurt Josie, but it wasn’t entirely her fault. How was she supposed to react?

Josie was only a few minutes behind her, which left Hope with three options. She could run away. Shift into her wolf form, perhaps. She could stay her ground and fume in righteous anger. Or, she could go with the silent treatment and wait for her girlfriend to feel bad.

None of these seemed like good choices. It wasn’t really Josie’s fault either. If anything, it was her father’s. And it was easy to blame Dr. Saltzman. A part of Hope hated him for the way he felt about her father and the things he wrote in the school history books. To Alaric, Klaus was only The Great Evil. The kind, protective side of him didn’t exist. And even though she appreciated it, another part of her resented Alaric’s parental attitudes. A dynamic that was more confusing now that she was dating Josie.

Hope knew she would feel better the moment Josie walked through their apartment door. A warmth overwhelmed Hope whenever she saw the siphon witch. Josie was pure and kind and loving. Fierce, strong, and protective. But she also wanted to please everyone. Not just Hope. And this time, it hurt.

Maybe that was it, Hope thought with a grimace. After all the betrayal and abandonment, she felt loved and secure with Josie. But her girlfriend couldn’t focus all her love on Hope. Not with so many family and friends surrounding her.

Hope almost wished Caroline were here. Josie’s mother didn’t see Klaus as a heartless monster. Maybe that would make it easier. Maybe it would make it more awkward. She wouldn’t know. Caroline rarely visited since Klaus died. Perhaps seeing Hope was too painful a reminder.

The door creaked open, interrupting Hope’s musings. She went for the “act natural” approach, which resulted in intensely folding the laundry and pretending not to hear Josie come in despite her supernatural hearing abilities. Her girlfriend’s footsteps halted in the living room, her heartrate matched Hope’s own, and a sigh signaled apprehension and exhaustion. Guilt rose to the surface, but Hope didn’t turn around even when Josie was right behind her.

Hope halted her furious folding of the laundry when Josie’s hands came to rest on her waist hesitantly. A lump of emotion wedged itself in her throat. Hope felt her anger disappear, replaced by simmering hurt. The siphon had a way of placating her.

Josie rested her forehead on the back of Hope’s neck and breathed her name. Hope stiffened, still resolute in her hurt and Josie moved back, but gripped her waist tighter. The action was desperate, but Josie’s voice was calm and resigned.

“Are you still mad at me?”

How was Hope supposed to respond? She was angry again, but not at Josie. The absurdity of the impending merge terrified both of them. When Josie put her magic away after they took the darkness out of her, Hope understood it. But that was so long ago. She had finally convinced Josie to take it back, but Alaric interfered as usual.

Shaking fingers moved across Hope’s sides as Josie pressed against her again. The anger disappeared and Hope realized she was afraid something horrible would happen to Josie if she didn’t have magic to defend herself.

Hope turned around and returned the embrace with a fierceness she had been keeping at bay for months. The siphon caught her breath at the sudden change, then relaxed in Hope’s firm grip.

Hope drew her even closer. “Of course not. I just love you, that’s all.”

The words didn’t exactly make sense, but it was what both of them needed to hear.

“I love you, too,” Josie muttered.

Hope drew back to rest her forehead against Josie’s and closed her eyes. “I just want you to be safe.”

“I am.” Josie laid her hand on Hope’s face with a tenderness that overwhelmed her.

“I need you to be safe.”

“I will be. As long as you’re here.”

Josie drew her thumb across Hope’s cheek, prompting her to look into the siphon’s deep chocolate eyes. A mutual understanding settled between them and Hope rested her head on Josie’s shoulder and relaxed.

“I can’t live without you.”

Josie kissed the back of her head. “You won’t have to. I’m right here.”

The fear faded. Everything was all right in this moment. They would work through the merge like they had with everything else. They would survive it.

She drew back and kissed Josie. It was enough. They were enough.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfiction, so hopefully it's okay. I'd like to do more one shots, so let me know if you have any requests or suggestions :)


End file.
